Kiss the Stars with Me
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Dark Pit is filled with confusion about himself and Pit. He sits on the roof of Smash Mansion and all of his defenses break down. Just in time for Pit to see how vulnerable an Angel of Darkness can be. Dark PitxPit. One-shot.


**Kiss** the Stars with **Me**.

Dark Pit fell on all fours as he collapsed onto the roof. He couldn't stop panting. The weather had gotten so cold that he could see his breath fog in front of his face. He tightened his hands into fists and shut his eyes.

_Why is this happening?_

The emptiness inside his chest started to crack and Dark Pit couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to gasp for air but ended up releasing a strangled cry instead.

He could feel the tears sting the back of his dark eyes.

Dark Pit's elbows folded beneath him and the side of his face collided with the roof shingles. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to relax.

But he quickly opened his eyes when Pit's face plagued his mind. He grinded his teeth together and tightened his black wings against his back.

Things were worse than ever now.

There was no way Dark Pit could go through with it now.

How could he?

Dark Pit turned on his back and let the soft moonlight caress his face. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Pit. Every minute of the day he was near Pit, and, when he wasn't, his chest _ached_ to be.

If Dark Pit was in such pain now, he didn't need a god dammed heart.

Dark blue eyes sadly took in the sight of the stars. He couldn't stand the memories he saw in his dreams.

Dreams of a happy life filled with loved ones and warm embraces.

Something Dark Pit never had.

His life had been nothing short of a horror movie. He could never sit back and relax. He always had someone coming to hurt him. Everyone was out to get Dark Pit and therefore _no one_ in this universe deserved any bit of Dark Pit's trust.

Not even his other half.

Pit would just end up finding something to hate Dark Pit over, or the Angel of Darkness would do something wrong and Pit would hate him forever.

He couldn't live with that.

"I couldn't live in a world without Pit either." He whispered softly.

Tears came back to blur his vision as the memory of Pit's body burning on that stage in their first team battle came back to mind.

For a second that stretched into eternity, Dark Pit had never felt so alone in his life.

Even in the Underworld, he had always had his mother Medusa there. Everyday he would go to her shrine and give his love for her. She was all he needed.

Until Pit came into the picture.

Just the _thought_ of Pit's bleeding carcass in his arms drove the Angel of Darkness up the wall. He had toyed with thoughts of taking Pit to the Underworld and finish him there, but the image of those _monsters_ raking their dull claws against Pit's fair skin made Dark Pit cry out in pain.

Things were getting worse with each passing day.

Today for example, Pit had simply given Dark Pit a hug and the fallen angel had turned stiffer than stone and fled to this place.

A _hug_!

Dark Pit blew some of his dark brown hair out of his face and turned his face to the side. There was something about that hug. There was some emotion in it that Dark Pit didn't want to find.

He **dreaded** it.

Something inside him said that, if he discovered what emotion this was, it would turn into something dangerous and end up as Dark Pit's demise.

That couldn't happen.

If Dark Pit acknowledged it, it would become all too real and turn into something deadly.

But…

Part of him _wished_ that he knew.

Part of Dark Pit wanted to look into Pit's perfect blue eyes, smile, and realize what the angel truly felt for him. He ached for it.

He hungered for it.

He wanted it all too desperately.

Dark Pit could feel the entire wall around his heart break down as tears flooded down his cold face. They were warm and offered condolence for the harsh cold.

All Dark Pit wanted was what Pit had to offer.

He wanted Pit's warmth, his smile, his laughter, his **everything**.

Dark Pit wanted Pit's love.

And, as he cried, Dark Pit kept shaking his head savagely against it.

He could never have such a thing! He could never allow himself too fall so low and give himself up to one person. No, that would leave too much power in their hands. It would leave Dark Pit too vulnerable.

And he couldn't be broken again.

It would drive the angel over the edge of oblivion.

"Pit…" Dark Pit whispered desperately.

"Yes?"

Dark Pit stiffened, a sharp gasp escaping his throat, and he turned to see Pit looking sadly at him. "Pi—" His entire body was flooded with warmth as Pit placed a warm palm on his cheek.

Dark Pit couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a sigh.

Pit placed his other hand on Dark Pit's cheek and brought him closer. "Pit…" Pit shook his head and continued to feel a deep sadness grip his fluttering heart. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean—"

Dark Pit's eyes shot open and he hastily grabbed Pit's hands in his. He lowered them to his lap and locked eyes with the sad angel. "No, no! You did nothing!"

"Then…" Pit lowered his head. "Why are you crying?"

"I…" Dark Pit blinked his loss of words away and swallowed audibly. "Pit… I…"

"I don't want another lie."

Dark Pit's warmth left him all at once.

Pit didn't meet the other's eyes as he said softly, "Don't lie to me… Please… You think I don't notice, but you've been acting cold and distant from me over these past few weeks. Please… Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Dark Pit felt something in his chest ache. _Pit thinks he's doing something wrong?_

The Prince of the Underworld shook his head and whispered, "No, no, you've done nothing wrong. I just—"

"Then why are you here? Why are you by yourself? Why are you crying?!" Pit's started to yell and, as he met Dark Pit's eyes, he had hot tears brimming on the edges. "You call me 'your angel', you give me these fake smiles, pretend to be happy, and here you are at the end of the day with your eyes red and your voice hoarse! Tell me what's going on!"

Pit let out a startled cry when he was caught in Dark Pit's tight embrace. Dark Pit buried his face in the crook of Pit's creamy neck and breathed in his scent of fresh strawberries.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Wh-What?" Pit blushed.

Dark Pit tightened his hold on Pit and he shut his eyes as more tears fell. They nipped at Pit's skin in a terrible way. "I'm very scared, Pit."

"Of what?"

"Of **you**. By my goddess Medusa, am I scared. Every touch, every smile, every breath, word, scent, everything brings me closer to oblivion. Everything… Brings me more fear." Dark Pit tried to stop his crying, but only managed a desperate cry to slice through his throat. "Pit…" His voice cracked. "I am so sorry."

_I don't want your heart anymore. I want __**you**__._

Dark Pit's words turned to sobs and Pit embraced him and ran a hand through his hair. "Pit… It's okay… I-I'm here, okay? I'll always be here…" Pit added through a whisper, "I'll never leave you."

The starlight kissed their skin, the moon had become shy and flew away, and not a sound could be heard for miles.

Just the sound of a black angel crying and a white angel battling his thundering heart.

But Pit didn't know _why_ Dark Pit was sorry.

And, as Pit tightened his hold, Dark Pit could feel that emotion again.

He let out a shuddering sigh and could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into this dark hole he had slipped into.

_My angel…_

**Kir Sirin**


End file.
